Flawless me
by Shuranlev
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de coucher avec lui-même ? /Fan-service pur ; yuri ; Lucy x Lucy/


Et le roi tomba, transpercé par la fine lame d'Erza. Ce fut d'abord un silence, puis un soupir et enfin un soulagement général. Edoras était désormais un pays libre de toute contrainte, sans limites ni frontières, sans restrictions ni préjugés. On couronna le Prince Mystogan. Dans l'euphorie de la foule, dans le bonheur du peuple, les héros de cette libération étaient achevés, blessés et vidé de toute énergie. Mais ils étaient fiers. Fiers et heureux que ce soit enfin terminé. Loin des réjouissances, de la fête ou même du banquet organisé pour la Fairy Tail d'Earthland salvatrice, Lucy et son reflet d'Edoras restaient seules dans une auberge excentrée de la ville.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner hors de la ville. Il me semble que c'est pour décompresser du moins c'est ce que nous faisons en ce moment même. Nous nous vidons de tout, de toutes les émotions, les joies, les peines, les frayeurs et le désespoir qui nous ont amenés à la victoire contre le tyran. Nous sommes à peine sorties des sources chaudes de l'auberge que nous sommes déjà allongées sur le sol de notre petite chambre. La vapeur et la chaleur de l'eau nous sont montées à la tête et sentir le parquet frais contre nos dos devient presque paradisiaque. Nous sommes nues, n'ayant pas pris le temps de nous habiller pour profiter pleinement du petit bonheur que nous offre le sol.

_« Mmmmh, Lucy... ? »_ Murmure mon homonyme.

Elle se redresse légèrement pour s'appuyer sur son coude. Ses seins tombent délicatement sur le coté avec un mouvement un peu rebondi.

_« T'adresses-tu à toi-même ou à moi quand tu dis Lucy ? »_ Me suis-je demandé en tentant une plaisanterie sans vraiment y croire, la fatigue ne me laissant aucun répit.

_« Tu sais bien que tout le monde m'appelle Ash ! »_

Elle n'élève pas la voix mais son ton est devenu un peu plus moqueur, effaçant la sensualité d'il y a quelques minutes.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ? »_

J'ai toujours été curieuse, et je veux savoir ce que mon moi alternatif pense. C'est toujours assez étrange de me voir, de me parler comme à un miroir qui aurait une vie propre mais il m'est impossible de savoir ce à quoi ce reflet réfléchit et ça me perturbe au plus au point.

_« Mmmmmh … »_

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me regarde et je ne comprends pas son regard. Je ne comprends pas « mon » regard, en fait. Ai-je toujours été si mystérieuse ?

Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'un mélange de sueur et d'eau chaude à moitié sec. Son corps musclé et couvert de cicatrices ruisselle, lui aussi. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste furtif mais est brutalement arrêtée par un nœud entre ses mèches blondes. Elle se rallonge et, d'une main, entreprend de résoudre le problème. Son autre main s'est posée sur son ventre, juste au dessus de son nombril. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, une main toujours dans ses cheveux, et elle me contemple. Enfin, je peux dire qu'elle me contemple car elle semble prendre plaisir à scruter ma peau dans les moindres détails. Je suis un peu gênée, alors je m'assois, ma pudeur m'obligeant à garder une main sur ma poitrine je suis appuyée sur mon bras mais je suis si faible que j'ai du m'en passer.

Elle lève un peu une jambe, et quelques gouttes de sueur qui ont perlé sur sa peau s'écoulent. J'arrache mon regard à cette vision, les joues rougies. C'est la chaleur, il fait chaud. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la baie vitrée. Elle force sur ses jambes et se met à son tour debout, me suivant dans ma démarche. Elle pose ses mains rugueuse de combattante sur mes hanches. Je rougis, s'il est encore possible que ça ne se soit pas encore remarqué. J'ai chaud et aucun courant d'air n'est passe à travers la fenêtre béante.

Mon cœur rate un battement sur deux depuis qu'elle a collé ses mains à moi. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu défaillir à n'importe quelle seconde. Je me sens si frêle, si fragile, si faible. Ma tête tourne si fort que je dois m'appuyer au mur pour me rasseoir au sol. Elle m'a suivi, elle s'est accroupie devant moi. J'ai essayé de ne pas la voir, mais elle scintille. Elle me caresse le visage avec le dos de sa main. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et elle me dit quelque chose comme :

_« J'ai envie. »_

_« Euh … Quoi ? »_

Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'elle m'a dit dit, mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles et empêche n'importe quel autre son d'y pénétrer. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je n'ai aucune raison de réfléchir. Alors, j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Je me suis rapprochée, et j'ai vu ses yeux humides pétiller de désir, j'ai vu le bout de ses tétons pointer de plaisir, j'ai vu ses lèvres frémir d'impatience. J'ai cligné des yeux, mais le noir m'a paru si terrifiant que j'ai du les rouvrir. Je dois regarder la fille à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne peux pas la toucher, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle a changé de position et s'est agenouillée. Elle a arraché son regard du mien et elle a remis sa main sur ma hanche. Alors, doucement, pendant que mon rythme cardiaque explose, elle remonte sa main. Je suis rouge. J'ai chaud. Je ne vois plus rien, plus qu'elle. Je crois que j'ai besoin qu'elle continue à me toucher.

J'ai déjà le souffle coupé, mais entre mes battements de cœur assourdissants, j'entends au loin qu'elle essaye de parler. Je crois qu'elle aussi, a oublié comment faire.

Je sens sa respiration contre mon cou, elle se rapproche de moi. Son odeur m'enivre. J'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle, comme si j'étais saoule. Je le suis. Je suis ivre d'elle, j'ai besoin de boire ses caresses. Elle parcourt ma peau avec des deux mains, et dès qu'elle s'approche de mes seins elle semble prendre plaisir à voir mes soubresauts. Elle arrête d'hésiter. Elle prend mon sein gauche dans sa paume. Il déborde. Elle me caresse, plus fort, plus fermement. Mes seins tiennent dans sa main, elle les manie comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Et puis soudain, elle commence à masser plus fort. Elle appuie, elle malaxe, elle tord mon sein dans sa main autant qu'elle peut.

Je ferme les yeux. Des vagues de chaleur me montent à la tête, un déversement de brûlure dans mon bas-ventre. Sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, je veux qu'elle ne parte jamais, je voudrais qu'elle fasse plus. Elle a compris, quand j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux pour approcher sa tête de mes seins. Alors, lentement, elle porte ses lèvres à mon téton. De l'autre main, elle continue ses douces caresses sur mon autre sein impatient. Ses lèvres pulpeuses épousent la forme durcie de mon sein. Après avoir un peu joué avec, elle laisse passer sa langue pour goûter, enfin. Elle tourne autour de mon téton avec sa langue, et je crois que se sont des gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié ce que je fais. Sa salive a trempé mon sein, j'ai du m'allonger sur le sol gelé tellement mes forces me quittent au contact de sa bouche.

Elle mord. Je crie. J'aime. Elle recommence. Elle alterne les deux seins, elle mordille, elle lèche je crois que je jouis. Pendant que ses lèvres brûlantes remontent le long de mon cou pour aller chercher les miennes, ses mains continuent leur lent chemin, comme pour capturer toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Elle m'embrasse. C'est sucré, acide aussi. Elle faufile sa langue habile dans mes lèvres entrouvertes, et puisant dans les dernières forces qui me rentent, j'entame avec elle une danse effrénée. Il n'y a pas de maître, pas de guide. Je crois que nous faisons n'importe quoi, mais ça n'a pas d'importance le désir est trop grand, l'impatience trop présente. Nos langues dérapent et nos dents se cognent. Elle mordille mes lèvres.

Sa langue traîne sur ma peau, elle goûte à ma sueur. Il me semble qu'elle descend, le long de mon ventre. Elle embrasse mon pubis, je tremble. Ses mains parcourent mes cuisses, et je sens que je vais bientôt m'abandonner. Si elle continue, elle va me rendre folle. Je ne maîtrise plus rien, je ne sais plus rien. Le plaisir afflue dans mon corps par vagues incessantes et si je n'avais pas l'entrejambe aussi trempé, j'aurais demandé une pause. Je ne peux plus respirer, des gémissements ont remplacé mon souffle. J'ai fermé les yeux. Elle est trop éblouissante pour moi, je risque de lui sauter dessus si je la regarde. Mon visage se tord de plaisir. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux toujours emmêlés. Elle embrasse mes cuisses.

Le bout de ses doigts viennent caresser ma vulve. Mes lèvres sont gonflées, ses doigts glissent. Elle approche sa bouche de mon entre-jambe et l'embrasse. Je m'abandonne. C'est trop tard pour reprendre mes esprits, je saisis presque violemment sa tête et je lui plaque contre mes cuisses trempées. Je crois qu'elle a compris le message, mais il était relativement difficile de passer à coté. Elle me donne un premier coup de langue. Je gémis, mon corps se crispe et mon dos se cambre. Je pense qu'elle va me casser la colonne vertébrale. Alors, elle recommence, je m'habitue. La sensation de sa langue qui tourne sagement autour de mon clitoris, la chaleur que procure ce simple geste est absolument incommensurable. C'est presque bestial, la façon dont j'apprécie tout les supplices qu'elle me fait subit. Non, c'est complètement irrationnel, nous avons perdu toute notion du temps, des barrières, des frontières, des mœurs. Je crois que je suis heureuse. Mon cœur bat étrangement, mon souffle est saccadé, mes cris sont entrecoupés de long silence. Les silences, seulement perturbés par les bruits de succion, et nos respirations qui peinent à se maintenir.

Elle goûte tout ce qu'elle peut lécher, elle me dévore. Son visage est mouillé, complètement. J'ai rarement vu aussi sexy. Elle lève un peu la tête d'entre mes cuisses. Je jette la mienne en arrière, je me sens venir. Comme une bombe à retardement, je sens que quelque chose va venir. Elle n'a pas attendu que je lui dise. Elle enfonce rapidement son index dans mon vagin. Sa main entière est trempée, et pendant que je me remets de cette violence, elle suce ses propres doigts avant de m'en remettre deux. Elle me susurre à l'oreille qu'elle veut me voir crier, qu'elle veut que je pleure, qu'elle veut que je hurle de douleur, qu'elle veut que je maudisse son nom pour toujours. Je ne comprends pas. J'essaye de lui dire que même si elle veut me faire mal, elle n'y arrivera pas. Si elle me mordait jusqu'au sang, je jouirai jusqu'à la mort.

Elle commence des va et vient de ses deux doigts dans mon intérieur. La sensation est incomparable. Je sens tout mon corps s'arrêter, je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis paralysée par le désir, par le plaisir, par l'envie. Elle me fait attendre. Elle joue, tantôt sa langue sur mon clitoris, tantôt elle l'enfonce dans mon vagin, tantôt elle y remet ses doigts délicats. Alors, elle devient rapide, violente, précise. Elle va aussi vite qu'elle peut, mon corps ne tient pas le rythme et je sens que ma crispation va bientôt me lâcher, elle aussi. Mais non. Elle fait en sorte que ce moment dure encore et toujours, je crois que je commence à souffrir. L'attente est terrible.

Tout à coup, l'envie lui prend elle aussi. Elle commence à frictionner mon clitoris avec une force insoupçonnée. C'est impossible à suivre. Si elle continue comme ça, toute la passion qu'elle avait mis à me faire poireauter n'aura servi à rien. Elle frotte mon clitoris tellement fort. Elle s'arrête brusquement dès que je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler. Je m'y attendais. Elle m'attendait. Elle a un sourire malicieux et pose sa douce et humide langue sur ma vulve. Elle rentre sa langue dans mon vagin et commence à la bouger contre les bords de mon sexe. Je n'y crois pas. Cette fille aura ma peau. Elle me donne une grande claque sur les fesses. J'ai crié, de plaisir. Elle me retourne sans me demander mon avis, si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester. Je suis à genou sur le parquet froid, les seins et la tête sur le sol en un rien de temps. Elle écarte un peu mes jambes. Elle me lèche encore un peu, elle me titille avec sa langue. Mon visage est tellement ravagé par le plaisir que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut me faire de pire. Elle domine complètement la situation depuis le début. Mais je peux voir couler entre ses cuisses la même chose que ce qu'elle a passé tant de temps à déguster chez moi. Elle en est recouverte. Elle remet deux doigts dans mon vagin, et un troisième arrive. Ses allers-retours sont rapides, fluides. Tout glisse et s'écoule. Elle mord mon clitoris. Je l'insulte, par réflexe. J'ai eu mal. J'ai eu très mal. Mais … mais je lui demande de recommencer dans un dernier souffle. Alors elle mordille, associant le mouvement de sa main à celui de ses dents. Je suis écarlate, je n'en peux plus, j'ai le souffle court et des vagues insensées de plaisir me submergent de plus en plus au fil des secondes.

J''ai crié, encore. Elle me frappe d'une main, me masturbe de l'autre et me mord le clitoris. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le plus paradisiaque des enfers. Je mouille de plus en plus, si c'est possible. Je suis son esclave, il me semble. Elle met un quatrième doigt. Elle va de plus en plus vite. Je ne sais pas où elle trouve toute cette vigueur alors que je me laisse vider par la jouissance. Et là, je me sens encore venir. Je crois que je vais mourir sous ses caresses, sous ses supplices. Je gémis. Encore. Encore une fois, à chaque fois mon cri ne se termine pas qu'un autre doit sortir. Je hurle. Un courant électrique me traverse tout le corps. C'est bon. Elle continue. Le courant persiste. Au bout de quelques minutes d'orgasme, je m'écroule, trempée, usée, écarlate et poisseuse. Elle sourit, m'embrasse. Elle aussi est trempée, mais elle semble presque frustrée que j'ai été la seule à jouir de la sorte. Elle essaye de réveiller mon envie. J'aurais envie de lui faire subir la même chose mais toutes mes forces sont parties, elle m'a vidée de tout. Elle est magnifique.

Elle s'allonge à coté de moi et passe une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Sa peau est moite, son visage est fatigué. Elle colle son entre-jambe dégoulinant contre ma cuisse et commence à se frotter contre moi de tout son corps. Ses seins se balancent en rythme, sa transpiration s'écoule, ses yeux se ferment. Sa bouche s'ouvre, un peu. Je l'embrasse. Il me semble que j'ai compris le message. Je crois que je vais me faire l'amour toute la nuit.

* * *

Hello !

C'est ma "première" fic postée sur ce site ! (Les guillemets sont là pour rappeler que j'ai simplement repris ce compte après _quelques_ années d'arrêt.)

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, et après tout ... Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire l'amour ? /humour/

C'est mon premier lemon et je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortie, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour tout avouer. Je crois surtout que la difficulté n'était pas pour moi de "savoir ce que ça fait" mais plutôt parce que c'est une fic yuri et que je suis hétérosexuelle. (Et oui, je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme !)

Si vous avez des conseils, des envies, des propositions ... N'hésitez pas, je prends tout en note ! ;D

De cette fic découle donc une question essentielle :

Se faire l'amour à soi-même, est-ce du narcissisme, de la masturbation ou simplement du bon goût ?


End file.
